


Summer Lovin'

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rivalry, Shenanigans, Summer Camp, feral suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: " Ah summer camp, the place where teens of different ages get to enjoy the great outdoors with strangers! The perfect place for Oikawa’s parents to drop him off instead of staying alone at home all break. Too bad his best friend Iwa-chan couldn’t attend with him. Damn sports camp. He thinks bitterly.  They’re not even close to each other so he can sneak off at night. Now he’s gonna be stuck bunking with some rando, who probably smells like cheese. He hates cheese! "
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/gifts).



> Finally finished my Secret Santa for Lis! I hope you enjoy, I had a ton of fun with these two! Also yes Oikawa are Both rivals in sports and in academics bc theyre both big nerds

Ah summer camp, the place where teens of different ages get to enjoy the great outdoors with strangers! The perfect place for Oikawa’s parents to drop him off instead of staying alone at home all break. Too bad his best friend Iwa-chan couldn’t attend with him. _Damn sports camp_. He thinks bitterly. _They’re not even close to each other so he can sneak off at night._ Now he’s gonna be stuck bunking with some rando, who probably smells like cheese. He hates cheese! Rolling his eyes, he gathers up his bags and heads to cabin 6 where he’ll be staying for the next 6 weeks. _Joy_. At least he got a bunch of red camp shirts when he checked in, because yes, that makes up for it. _Not_. It could be worse, they could be orange. Oikawa shivers. Orange is really not his color.

As he stumbles over a rock, too in his head to notice his surroundings though he’ll never admit it, he knocks into someone he assumes to be a grandparent-shorter than him, gray hair. Visitors should’ve gone by now, it’s nearly time for dinner. Never mind that he’s a bit late the first day-

“Excuse me, I’m really sorry!” Comes a light cheery voice of who he thought was someone withered. The assumed elder turns around and-

Oh.

He’s _cute_.

Turning on the charm, Oikawa leans in, gently laying a hand on the cute boy's shoulder. “It’s no trouble at all, it was all my fault. Oikawa Tooru, and what should I call you?”

The boy laughs, a sound that makes him want to smile and says, “Sugawara Koushi, anyways, I’ll see ya later, player!” Sugawara shoots finger guns at him- _finger guns_ \- and sprints off, presumably to where he was headed before they collided. _Was he just called ‘player?’_ He hopes he didn’t blush during all that because damn he doesn’t think he’s seen anyone else cuter other than Akaashi. It’s hard to be cuter than him. Well, with his luck they’ll see each other again soon. The camp can’t be that big. Still, his mind is hopeful as he continues his path to his new home for a month and half.

_Finally_. His things are all packed away, his favorite blankets from home now lay on the bed he’s claimed and he just finished changing into a nice dark blue pajama set. His bunk mate isn’t back though, whom he’s yet to meet, but seems like he was already here to set up if the posters of punk bands and personal pillows are anything to go by. They’re all supposed to be in their cabins by now, it's almost lights out. Not that he was a strict rule follower per say, but he also didn't want to get in trouble on the first day. He flops backwards onto his bed and ow. This thing is not athlete approved. He’s gonna be more sore sleeping on this than a whole week at training camp. Well, he guesses all camps have something in common?

A dull thud coming from the end of his bed makes him jump. What the hell? Oikawa looks around to see if anything had fallen but-

_Thud._

There it was again!

Slowly he climbs off his mattress of rocks and goes to investigate. Whatever it was, it was shaking the trunk where kept his things. Was...was there something in there? No, he filled it himself, it's just full of clothes and some books. But the trunk jumps again, the sounds coming in more incessant causing Oikawa to quickly kick it away. If something is gonna jump out of there he prefers it at a safe distance from him. A final thud sounds from the original spot the trunk was and a trapdoor like, well _door_ , opens up and the cute boy from earlier climbs up and into the cabin. What the hell is going on? He watches in total confusion as Sugawara closes and latches the door. He turns around and is equally as surprised to see Oikawa.

“Oh, it’s you! Hi again, I’m gonna need you either keep your trunk off my door, or switch sides with me.” He says matter of factly, placing his hands on his hips, an easy smile on his face.

“Yeah I’m not moving sides, I just got done setting up.” Oikawa gestures to his side of the room, his calendar hanging neatly on the wall, pillows and blankets from home lovingly placed on the sorry excuse for a mattress. He;s not used to someone immediately bossing him around, usually it’s the other way around, though he finds he doesn’t completely mind the attitude.

Sugawara just points to the trunk and nods. “Okay, then keep this off my door!” He says cheerfully and walks to his side of the room. Who did he think he was?

“ _Your_ door?” He asks incredulously, stalking back to his bed, leaving the trunk in the middle of the floor for now. _Do all cabins have a trapdoor???_ Sugawara, who really needs a nickname because that's just too long, nods and shrugs.

“Yes, my door. I put it there.” he says, as if it's just that simple.

“What.”

“Yeah, it's easier to sneak out from the bottom of the cabin since we’re at an angle, you can crawl out without the staff seeing you.” Sugawara explains.

“No no no, I understand why it's there.” Oikawa points at the door, disbelief written all over his face. “You’re telling me that you cut a whole in the floor by yourself? On my side?”

Oikawa watches Sugawara sigh and approach him and moves his bedside table to the left. He points to some scratch marks on the floor with his shoe. The marks look like the initials ‘SK’.

“This is actually my side of the room, I’ve claimed cabin 6 for three years now. Yes, the hole is mine. I did it by myself, I just took a latch from one of the bathroom doors and a few knives from the cafetiera to do it.” He pauses before leaning into Oikawa’s space. “By the way, at meal times if you need a knife, you gotta ask staff for one. They keep them locked up because someone kept stealing them.” Sugawara adds in mock confusion.

“You may be cute but you’re pretty scary.” Oikawa admits. Sugawara bursts out laughing as he crawls into bed. Oikawa scrunches his face up and moves away from his weird cabin mate and reaches for his magazine. This was gonna be a long summer...

  
\--———————————-

Turns out Oikawa was right. First of all, Sugawara kept his lights on all night. Well what felt like all night. He was awake till 2am with the damn things on, making him seriously regret leaving his sleep mask at home. Second, Sugawara snores. _Loudly_. He can’t count how many times he’s jolted up from a dead sleep because of snoring beauty not ten feet away from him. How is he supposed to reach deep, restorative sleep if he keeps waking up?

_Whatever_ , Oikawa thinks to himself, _at least this place has decent breakfasts_. This is true though. Bowls of fresh fruit are laid out on a long table as well as pancakes and waffles, slices of hot bacon-

His stomach growls as he waits in line and the guy behind him laughs. Not his fault he’s used to eating earlier in the mornings. He tried to wake Suga so they could go to breakfast together but no dice there.

“Hungry there, kid?”

Oikawa’s head whips around so fast he thinks he actually gave himself a headache trying to take a look at who spoke up behind him. Of course he’d find his academic rival in a place he can’t escape. He and Kuroo have a bit of a history, always going head to head in their mathlete competitions.

“Well well well, if it isn't my old pal Kuroo Tetsurou.” He fakes a smile, tilting his head slightly.

Kuroo just laughs and runs a hand through his obnoxious hair. Oikawa speeds up trying to put some space between him and Kuroo. But since they were almost the same height-another thing that pissed Oikawa off about him-Kuroo had no trouble keeping pace with him.  
“So, parents get tired of you this summer?” Kuroo teases, reaching over Oikawa to grab a sausage patty before Oikawa could take one. He growls, nabbing the one next to it.

“Tetsu-chan, I didn’t know they let people like you in here.” He purrs, distinctly looking over at one of the counselors.

“People like me? Ah, you’re a funny one there kid. Well, people like me are going to be a counselor next summer.”

Oikawa snorts, moving down to grab some fresh strawberries. “Riiiight, and why exactly are they letting _you_ be in charge?” He raises an accusatory brow at his ‘old pal.’

Kuroo glares at him, to which Oikawa sticks out his tongue. “You’re such a child.” Kuroo comments. “Anyways, I’ve been going to this camp since I was like 10. They know me here. Plus, I really like it.”

“Sap.”

The two peel away from the food tables and search for a table with empty seats. There’s a spot for the two of them near the back, so they quicken their pace and sit down next to the new faces.

“Yo, mornin’ Sa’amura“

Or new to him.

Kuroo takes a seat next to ‘Sa’amura’ while Oikawa sits across from them both, next to some blonde girl.

“Wow, you just know everyone around here don’t you, huh?” Oikawa teases, waving a hand over his face. With that same hand, he turns that motion into tucking his hair behind his ear and turns his attention to who he can safely assume is Kuroo’s friend. Though, he looks too sane to be associated with him.

“Hi, Oikawa To-”

“Tooru, yeah I heard.” The sane one responds in a smooth, near deep voice.

‘Oh. Well, I see my reputation precedes me!” Oikawa gives a laugh, still smiling. He can’t ruin a second first impression.

“Yeah, not really. My best friend is your roommate. He’s pretty pissed.” Kuroo’s nice sounding friend gives him a sympathetic smile. “Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

Scratch that on ruining a first impression. Was this camp out to get him or what? Well, he’s always had a way of making things work for him.

“Sawamura-san, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry about pissing off Sugawara-san, though I’m not sure what I did? Unless it was yelling at him to turn his damn lights off. Wait, he's still asleep, how do you know about that?” Kuroo snorts across from him, digging his cell out of his pocket and wiggles it. He jumps when Oikawa kicks him under the table. He looks at Kuroo with fake concern, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

“Right, he texted me. Suga and I have been bunking together in cabin 6 for many years. Until this year of course. He’s also mad at me too, so it's not just you with a target on your back.” Sawamura says nonchalantly. “Mainly you took his side of the cabin and he can’t room with his best friend.”

“Why didn’t you bunk together if you’re so buddy buddy? Wait a ‘target on my back’? What, like Sugawara’s gonna kill me?”

“Oh he might try.” Nothing on Sawamura’s face gives Oikawa any clue if that was a joke or not. He _did_ watch Sugawara climb out of a hole in their cabin floor, so maybe he’s got a point.

“You're kidding.” He almost pleads, blanching

“Sort of. He’ll either be cool, or he might turn you into his new entertainment. Watch out though. There’s a reason I didn’t put my rooming application in. Oh, you can just call him ‘Suga’ okay?” Eyeing Kuroo who shivers just then, he doesn’t feel so hungry anymore.

\-----------------------------------

Just as Sawamura had warned, Suga was annoyed at him. Or so he gathered.

They’re paired together for arts and crafts for some bonding exercise-don’t ask him, he wasn’t really paying attention-and it seems like Sugawara is doing everything in his power to make this project look like complete ass. Everytime he suggests something, Suga would do the complete opposite.

“Why don’t you just listen? We’re supposed to make this look something like a human child yes? Put the googly eyes _here_.” Twine and twigs surrounded their table, glue covered their hands. Suga wouldn’t let him touch the damn thing, so he ends up just reaching over Suga trying to glue the eyes on.

“Is there a problem here?” One of the counselors who’s been monitoring the different groups asks. Suga looks up at them with that damn alluring smile still holding the doll thing away from him and assures them that no, their project is really going well, this is all part of the process.

“The problem is,” Suga turns to him once the staff is out of ear shot, “ I find you interesting.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” he tries, and also tries to lunge forward to grab the project. He can feel the glue drying onto his hand where the googly eye had flipped onto him.

“Mad at you? For what?” Suga sounds genuinely curious. He swears if Sawamura _pranked_ him, he’s going to be the one pissed. He’d been so cautious around his roommate all day because of that ‘warning’.

“Well, I heard since you and Sawamuara-”

“Daichi and I aren't together.” he’s cut off with a tone he hasn't heard from his bunk mate yet. It catches him off guard, making him almost stumble with his response, making him put down his arm.  
“Oh, no, that’s not what I was going to say.” He explains, “Just that since you aren't able to room with him, I thought you’d be mad at me for taking his place.”

“Now why would I be mad at you for taking up that spot?” Suga demeanor changes quickly and he winks at him. Honestly winks. Well, he won’t be mad at that response. Having a pretty boy angry at you is never fun.

“Okay now pass me those eyes, I think Edwardo here is complete.” Oikawa squints at the wooden sculpture, bewildered. “How can you even tell?”

Suga shrugs and piles on more sticks to the left side of...Edwardo as an afterthought. It looks like a little monster if he’s being honest. Kind of freaks him out with its eyes that Suga glued vertically on him, despite Oikawa in his ear to fix it the whole time. If they have to keep it, it’s staying on Suga’s side.

“Alright campers!” Their ‘art director’ calls out standing on a table. “If you could take your little babies down to the shore with us, we’ll be on our way to the next station!”  
-

Suga has him hold an ‘arm’ of Edwardo as he holds the other and they swing it between them ‘Like a real family!’ Suga fondly told him. Oikawa snorts, covering his mouth with his free hand.  
It’s supposed to be their child, he thinks. Something about teaching them responsibility. As long as Oikawa doesn't have to cradle it, he’s doing just fine. He’s content to hold it like this with Suga as they make their way down to the lake for their next activity.

\-------------------------------

“Ugh, I’ve never even kayaked before, this is gonna suck.” Oikawa pouts, foot lightly kicking at the offending object. It moves an inch and for a split second he thinks it's gonna slide down into the water and float away. That’s what he gets then for kicking it. Suga pats him on the back, slipping Edwardo into his hands and takes the handle of the kayak, pulling it out from the bottom of the kayak stack they’ve got going on.

“C’mon Tooru-kun! Adventure awaits!”

Oikawa pulls a face, holding the child out in front of him. “I don’t remember giving you permission to use my first name! Get back here!” He shouts, stomping over to the shore wear the councillors are handing out life vests. He hears Suga ask for a small life vest for Edwardo and bites back a laugh when he’s told they don’t run that small here.

“Really Suga-chan? Stop harassing the staff.” He puts a hand on their councillors shoulder and looks at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry about him, he’s really attached to our son here.” he holds up the stick monster he had no part of and sighs. “Well, what can you do?” He trades Edwardo for a life vest with Suga and slips it on, clipping it into place.

A different councillor with a megaphone- _that’s so cool, where can he get one?_ \- directs their attention to the kayaks and a few campers demonstrating how to get in without tipping.

“Hey, so if you never been kayaking, how do you know how to put that thing on?” Suga nods his head toward Oikawa.

Oikawa holds the boat steady for Suga, and Edwardo, to get in first. Yes first, as much as he wants to trust his cabin mate, he really doesn't want him to kick the kayak away when he's trying to get in or something worse. He knows Suga isn’t mad, but he still seems hell bent on making things difficult.

“Well, Iwa-chan and I used to go fishing with his dad and we had to wear them.” He says matter of factly.

Suga whistles at that, holding his and Oikawa’s ores straight across as Oikawa himself climbs in.

“Been a while since I’ve been fishin’. You think if I had brought my own line I’d get in trouble?” Suga asks with a smile on his face as he passes back Oikawa's ore.

“I have no idea, and I don’t intend to find out frankly. Rather not get scolded today.” Oikawa pushes off the shallow rocks with the flat of his ore like they were taught and they’re off.

“Alright, I’ll ask tomorrow then, that work for you?”

All Oikawa can do is laugh.

\---------------------------------------

Because of some stupid rapids they didnt pay attention to, they’ve lost the group. Oikawa knows, he _knows_ their instructor told them to stay with the group and watch for the fast currents, but Suga had said there was a spot he wanted to show him. He wants to trust Suga, so against his better judgement, he allows Suga to slow their kayak till their at the back of the group and slip off a different path.

“So what is this place we’re going anyways?” Oikawa questions, swatting at a mosquito, ore in hand.

“Hey, watch where you’re swinging that thing! You're getting water down my shirt! ” Suga complains, turning to presumably smack Oikawa with his ore if the sound of water slashing is any indication. Oikawa leans to the left to avoid getting smacked, water pooling into his lap because of Suga’s paddle.

“Hey don’t tip us!”

“I’ll do what I want!” Oikawa reaches his hand into the water and splashes Suga who shouts in disbelief.

“Quit it!” Suga dips his paddle back into the water and flicks water back at Oikawa. He screams and covers his face.

“Enough already!” He flicks water at Suga once more. Apparently done with his shit, Suga turns in his seat and rips the ore from his hands. He was not expecting that kind of strength from a kid like this, Oikawa knows he himself is pretty strong from years of sports.

“ _You_ , enough already. If you keep moving around like that, you’ll tip us. Do you want that?” Suga glares at him, his voice no longer its usual cheery tone. He almost feels afraid. He’s used to being reprimanded by Iwa-chan sure, but this felt different. They don't have the same familiarity.

“It was an accident, that first time you know. There was a bug.” Oikawa says flippantly.

“We’re at a summer camp, there’s a lot of bugs. ‘Specially out on the water, now will you be chill?” Suga holds out Oikawa’s ore like a peace offering and he’s quick to take it back, nodding his obedience.

Suga winks at him and says “Good boy.”

\-----------------------------------

Come to find out that some time between their flinging ‘weapons’, Edwardo had been knocked into the water. Oikawa figures he must’ve slipped from Suga’s lap when he turned to retaliate in the splash attacks. Suga looks over the side of the boat solemnly. Oikawa rolls his eyes and leans over as well to see and actually does end up flipping them.

They both shout, Oikawa’s mouth filling with water causing him to cough when he resurfaces.

“Motherfucker!” Oikawa chokes out, shoving at Suga.

“Me? You’re the one who tipped us, get back in the kayak!” Oikawa watches Suga struggle to climb into the boat, movements fast and jerky. Very unlike the Suga from earlier. Was there something in the water? Aside from their stick child that is.

Oikawa starts to heave himself into the boat when Suga sticks a hand out stopping him. “Dude, out of the way, lemme in, there could be crocodiles in here.”

“There aren't any here, I checked. And _someone_ needs to get our baby.” He says as if it's obvious.

Oikawa frowns. “Why can't you do it?”

“I'm already in,” Suga gestures, “plus I can't swim. I’ll drown.”

So that's why he panicked. Well-

“Well alright, but you owe me your marshmallow tonight.” He says, meaning the marshmallow they get to roast each night at the nightly bonfires. They all get one each, which is stupid, how can you just eat _one?_

“Sure, sure. Just save my baby.” Suga readily agrees. He _does_ know it's a bunch of sticks glued together, right? Oikawa sighs and unbuckles his vest as best he can while still in the water and hands it over to Suga.

“Don’t lose it okay? I’ll be right back.” Taking a deep breath Oikawa dunks himself under and begins his descent.

It's dark under the water. Large plants crowd the area, trying to tangle with Oikawa’s limbs. He kicks his legs with as much power as he has. Without knowing how deep this lake is, he doesn’t want to run out of air too quickly. He blames Suga if he drowns. As he pushes on, he’s able to see Edwardo caught between the branches of some water milfoils. It’s misshapen googly eyes stare up at Oikawa as he grabs the creation quickly and books it back to the surface.

He breaks through the water, gasping for air flipping his hair out of his eyes. Wiping away the water from his face he holds out Edwardo to Suga whose eyes light up.

“My baby!” Suga cries and latches onto Edwardo sounding like a real mother who lost their child. Weirdo.

“Yeah yeah.” Oikawa grabs onto the sides of the kayak and lifts himself inside slowly so as not to flip the damn thing again. As soon as he’s seated, Suga turns around and plants one on his cheek.

“Thank you for rescuing my child, sir!” He beams innocently, as if he _didn’t_ just kiss Oikawa. He goes back to fussing over Edwardo, leaving Oikawa to deal with _that._ Was he being teased? Did Suga know that he thinks he’s cute? If he weren’t so cold from the water, he’d be blushing.

Suga directs a question at him that makes him freeze.

“Oh by the way, did you happen to see the ores when you were down there?”

“What do you mean, did I see the ores?” He asks cautiously. He is _not_ going back down there, he thinks, striping off his shirt wringing it out over the side of their kayak.

He noticed that Suga can’t look at him at the moment and he takes that as a win. Instead they both look around and spot the ores had floated down the lake and are slowly disappearing from view.

“Great. Up shit creek without a paddle, literally.” Oikawa huffs as he tries to pull his wet camp shirt back over his head.

“Lake.”

“What?” Oikawa squints at Suga.

“We’re on a lake, not a creek.” He cheekily points out.

“If I didn’t want to flip us again, I’d choke you right now.”

\-----------------------------------

A rescue team is sent out for them a few hours later after they probably realized that camp was much quieter without the two of them constantly annoying each other. That or their councilor did a headcount afterwards and found their team missing. Either way, a few of the older staff were sent out into the water to find the two of them.

They were found bickering once more, ores gone and Oikawa on his way to being less damp.

“How did you boys manage to lose _both_ paddles?” Someone who Oikawa remembers from the first introduction night named Ukai, questions. He waves off the other staff, who turn in their kayaks and report back to camp.

“Well, Tooru-kun thought he saw a snake in the water and tried to fight it off but he was wet from falling in previously so they slipped from his hands!” Suga so eagerly explains. Falsely.

“He fell in?” Ukai raises a brow at them in disbelief but giving Oikawa a once over he can tell it’s not a lie.

“It wasn’t my fault, Suga-Chan threw our baby into the lake.” And _he_ threw suga-chan under the bus. He wasn’t the only one going to be falsely accused around here.

“Right, well.” Ukai tosses them a rope and tells them to tie it to the handle at the top of the kayak. “I’ll pull you two back to camp. Try not to drown back there, ‘kay?”

The two campers share a smile before turning away from each other.

“Remember, I want your marshmallow.” Oikawa pokes Suga in the back.

“I didn’t forget, you earned it Hero-san.” Suga answers with a lilt to his voice, sending a wink over his shoulder.

“Even after I saved that stupid stick thing, you’re still gonna tease me?” Really, you think that Suga would know what to quit it.

“Well of course I am. No one else is quite as fun as you!”

Oikawa squints at Suga, ignoring the look Ukai gives the two of them when he glances back to check on them. “What do you mean ‘fun’? I know I’m fun, obviously, but what do you mean?”

Suga rolls his eyes playfully, turning more fully around resting his elbows on the back of his seat. “You tease back. You’re not afraid to dish it out, to be mean. Most people don’t, ya know. Wanna make a good impression, wanna be perfect. But I like you!” Hearing Suga say all this, with a sincere face makes Oikawa think. _Is he for real?_

“You don’t back down, but you should put up more of a fight, I was totally lying about not being able to swim.”

“What?!” He screams, ‘Are you kidding me? You mean you made me swim to the bottom of the lake to grab that stupid thing when you couldve gone yourself?!”

Suga starts losing himself in laughter, howls coming from his mouth making Ukai snort ahead of them. “Yes!! But then your stupid hair wouldnt have gotten messed up!”

“My hair isnt stupid!” He covers his hair with his hands, he has no idea what it looks like right now and he was _hoping_ that Suga would have been kind enough to ignore that fact.

“It is when you obsess over it! You make sure nothing messes up your hair, you don’t even need to do anything to it to make it look nice! It looks like bed head anyways.” Fists thumping against the kayak, Suga barks out another laugh. “Stop covering it up, it looks cute.” He reaches out and ruffles Oikawa's hair, making him squawk. “Stop touching it!” Oikawa ignores the fact Suga called his hair cute in favor of shouting an apology to Ukai when he yells at them to settle down.  
Damn Suga, always riling him up.

\--------------------------------------------

Suga is not a morning person, Oikawa learns very quickly. The first few days he was last to breakfast because he was still sleeping away in bed. Though he got scolded enough times that it’s now Oikawa’s job to make sure he’s awake and on time. What a perfect job for Oikawa.

“Rise and shine Suga-chan!” Oikawa sings, ripping the blankets off his still pajama clad roommate. “It’s time to get breakfast and greet the day!”

Suga mumbles something inaudible into his pillow making Oikawa roll his eyes and lean in to hear. “What?”

Suga shoves his head away and rolls over, curling in on himself. “Bring me breakfast.” He whines.

“No can do sleepy head,” Oikawa rifles through Sugas trunk and throws a t-shirt with the camp logo stamped on it at Suga's head. “Put this on, we’re leaving.”

Sitting up, Suga throws the shirt back. “Give me the red one.”

“They're all red! It's the only color shirt here idiot.” Oikawa shoves the shirt back in and throws out another red shirt.

“And what a lovely color it is.” Suga seems to be fine with this shirt, because he takes off his sleep shirt and slips on the one Oikawa so kindly gave him. “Much better. Okay,” he looks up at oikawa and makes grabby hands, “breakfast now.”

Oikawa scoffs a laugh and grabs a brush from his own side of the room and tosses it to Suga, who actually catches it. “No, brush your hair first, you look like a monster.”

“Am I a cute monster?” Suga flutters his eyelashes at him. Oikawa pretends that he’s not starting to blush and turns away, fixing his bed he already made, and grabs Edwardo.

“Monsters are monsters for a reason! I’m leaving!”

“Does this mean i can keep your brush? I’ll add it to my hoard.” Oikawa hears Suga sing as he leaves the cabin. He woke up that thing, he can make it to breakfast on his own. Hopefully.

He gets a knee in his back and a grunt in his ear for his troubles. Suga plops down beside him, tray slamming down, his little sausage patties nearly launching off the damn thing.

“Well well well, he lives.” Kuroo teases, snatching one of the patties and takes a large bite.

“Kuroo don’t take his food, Suga be careful with your tray, you’ll drop all your food on the floor.” Sawamura scolds the both of them.

“You’re such a dad.” Oikawa pats Suga’s shoulder and waves a french toast stick in his face, trying to make him eat it. It’s a hilarious sight, Suga’s eyes half shut as he tries to bite into it but misses. He’s right back to where he was before Oikawa left, barely awake.

“Like you’re not busy mothering Suga right now.” Sawamura throws back.

“Listen, we’re stuck together for the rest of camp,including team activities. I need him in top shape.” Suga finally smacks Oikawa’s hand away when he tries to make him drink orange juice.  
Though it’s okay because Suga gets his ‘revenge’ on Oikawa right before lights out.

“Hey Tooru-kun, what shirt should I wear tomorrow, this red shirt or _this_ red shirt?”

Tooru looks up from his book to see Suga holding up the same exact shirt in each hand. Oikawa rolls his eyes, booking falling shut as he sits up.

“I just-” Suga sighs, holding up the red shirt in his left hand.”this one is so soft and comfortable. Perfect for a day at the craft table but this one,” Suga lowers his left hand and raises the shirt in his right, “this one says ‘I’m bad bitch’ ya know?” He looks like he’s actually in a pickle which just makes Oikawa bark out a laugh. No no, he has to be annoyed with him. Play it cool.

“You’re definitely not a ‘bad bitch’ but keep telling yourself that.”

“And you definitely don't have bedhead all the time, but keep telling yourself that.” Suga sends back.

Okay that’s that. “I am literally going to kill you one of these days.” Oikawa tucks himself into bed, pulling the covers up to his ears to ignore the slander...and to cover his hair.

To this Suga blows him a kiss and starts laying his clothes out for the next day, ultimately going with the shirt on the left. He folds his clothes neatly, setting them out on his trunk.

“I’m glad you think I’m joking so when I kill you, you’re going to be surprised.” He reaches up and turns off his lamp.

“Aww, when your roommate cares about you.” Suga puts a hand to his heart and swoons, flopping onto his bed giggling to himself.

“Yes, keep laughing Sugawara, let’s see you choke.” Oikawa threatens, venom in his voice.

“You sure have a way with words Tooru-kun.” Suga sits up and changes into his pajamas

“Stop calling me that, and turn off your light!”

Suga giggles again and turns his lamp off. At least he started turning his light off at night. Only took two hours of negotiation the second night.

“I can’t wait to bug you all morning, you’ll hate it so much.”

This spurs Suga into a harder fit of giggles, and he tries to muffle the sound under his pillow. OIkawa throws one of his pillows at Suga who stops laughing, tucks it into his arms and says “this is mine now.”

Oikawa has a strong feeling he’s not going to see that pillow again.

\-----------------------------

Oikawa’s feeling was correct when he woke up in the morning. He stands over Sugas sleeping form looking for his pillow, but it's nowhere in sight. He frowns and crouches, looking under Suga’s bed, but no such luck. His pillow is gone.

“What the fuck?” he whispers. _Ugh, whatever, not like he doesn't have a dozen more on his bed._

Still sucks though. Not much he can do about it right now, with Suga sleeping still and all. Might as well just get ready for the day in peace. That is until he looks for his hairbrush and can’t find it. _Did he actually keep it?_ He growls in frustration and thinks he can see a smile on Suga’s sleeping face. That little shit.

Not trying to be quiet, he stalks over to Suga’s trunk and hunts through the mess for his brush, and possibly for his pillow. It's possible he hid them when Oikawa fell asleep.

“You won’t find what you’re looking for in there.”

The voice startles Oikawa causing him to drop the lid, nearly crushing his fingers. Looking up Suga has a lazy smile on his face, sitting in a daze.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

Suga hums. “Gross.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. “Well, cough them up.” he holds out a hand towards Suga. Suga reaches out to high five him.

He snatches his hand back with a scoff. “No I don't want that! Give me my hairbrush and my pillow!”

“Oh those-” a yawn cuts off Suga, “don’t have ‘em.”

“You’re impossible. You’re the last person with both of them.”

“This is true, but I do not have them.” Suga shakes his head solemnly and slips out of bed to stretch. Oikawa huffs in annoyance and combs his fingers through his hair, looking at his travel mirror hoping it comes out okay. He’s going to have so many hidden knots in his hair without his brush.

Suga laughs and throws a pillow at his head. “I can hear you grumbling over there. Don’t worry dear traveler, your items will resurface when the time is right!” He makes his voice go high and gruff like he's pretending to be an old man. Rolling his eyes, he takes the pillow and shoves it under his bed.

“This is mine now.”

Suga sticks out his tongue. “Copy cat.”

“I’m keeping it hostage until I get mine back.” It was almost time for them to head out to the dinning hall, but Suga continues to stretch his arms out, taking his sweet ass time, as if they don’t have things to do today. Time to lean against their door frame and glare at Suga until he gets the hint.

“Well, looks like we’re going to trade then I never give back the things I take. It wouldn't be stealing if I did. Then it would just be called ‘borrowing’ and that's not very fun now, is it?” Suga looks at him with the expression of a teacher explaining something simple to a small child.

“Don’t talk to me like that, I know what stealing is! You have to give it back, it doesn't belong to you. If you don’t I’ll just have to find your hiding spot myself.” he crosses his arms and summons up all the intimidating energy he can. _Channel Iwa-chan_.

“Oh good luck with that. I doubt your ability though,” Suga drops his arms and slips out the door before Oikawa could stop him, “you kinda suck in a kayak.”

“Wha-!” Bewilderment flashes across Oikawa’s face. Anger quickly takes over and he storms off after Suga. “What does this have to do with how good I am at kayaking?”

A few campers also on their way to breakfast stare at Oikawa. He really hopes it's because of his yelling and not because of his hair.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Suga winks at him and takes his hand, breaking into a sprint.

“Well someone has energy this morning!” Shouts Oikawa, who tightens his grip on Suga’s hand and kicks up his speed to racce him to the hall. Even though they’re holding hands. Why?

“I just remembered we’re getting waffles today instead of those soggy pancakes!” The cheer that leaves suga would make you think he was just offered a once in a lifetime deal.

“What’s so great about waffles?”

“I fuckin love those things!”

\--------------------------------------

“Alright kids, today I’ll be teaching you archery.” A young man who can't be more than 25 calls out to them. “My name is Shimada Makoto and I’ll be walking around showing you all the basics. My friend Takinoue-san here will also be available for help. So please everyone if you could direct your attention to that target-”

“I’m gonna crush you at this lesson.” Oikawa leans into Suga’s space to whisper. He watches Suga look up at him out of the corner of his eye. He smirks and whispers again. “I’ve been doing archery for 3 years.”

Suga drives an elbow into his side making him try to stifle a shout. “You forget I’ve been coming here for years as well. Archery is a staple here. But, since you’re so confident, let’s make a little wager hm?”

Oikawa squints at him and kicks up a small dirt pile, taking Edwardo from Suga’s arms-when did he go back and grab him?- and sits him down on it. “ What kind of wager?” He questions.

“Oh nothing bad! Just whoever loses has to do as the winner says for the rest of the day!” Suga smiles at him innocently, holding out his hand. Frowning, Oikawa thinks over his options. He doesn’t know how good Suga is at archery, though he was confident enough to bring up his years of practice. They could be evenly matched for all he knows, though he would hate to be Suga’s slave for the rest of the day if he loses. Summer is about taking risks, as they say.

So, without too much thought more, Oikawa shakes Suga's hand. That was his first mistake.

“Boys! Stop holding hands and grab your bows, there's plenty of time for that later!” Shimada-san calls out to them.

Oikawa notices Suga’s blush so he takes that as a win, ignoring his own. “Grab your bow and prepare to lose. I’m getting my pillow and brush back today.” he says confidently. Suga arches a brow and grins. “Sure you are!” There's sarcasm in his voice and it makes Oikawa want to trip him as they both walk off to the targets. They have to leave their stick mess with the others, it's not safe for babies at shooting ranges after all.

Both boys stand ready at the line of targets and wait for Shimada-san to call when to ‘fire’. Facing each other, Oikawa takes the opportunity to wink and give him a charming smile. That one never failed to win over the affections of the girls at his school. Though Suga just rolls his eyes and looks somewhat disappointed. What the hell?

“Fire!”

They release and they’re quick to shout “bullseye!” in unison.

A few campers look at them, seemingly impressed.

“Told you~” teases Oikawa, taking another arrow from his stand and slotting it.

“ _Told you~_ ” Mocks Suga with a smile. There's something in his eye that he doesn’t trust. He’s learned his lesson in trusting that boy, thank you.

“So, how are we doing this then? Certain amount of bullseyes in a row? Total points? What are we looking like?” Oikawa questions, looking over at Suga, who’s busy blowing kisses to Edwardo.

“I figured you wanted to come up with that, since I’m gonna win anyways, might as well make it on your terms.” Suga turns around and sends a kiss Oikawa’s way as well. He flicks his head out of the way, as if he could really dodge the kiss.

“Boo, you’re no fun. Be careful or I’ll do it for real.” Suga stands ready as Shimasa-san calls for them to fire once more.

“Let's do a total score.” Oikawa squints over at Suga’s target where the arrow sits a few centimeters away from the center. Yes, he knows he’s being unfair but come on, he really wants his things back. Plus he’s already in the lead.

“As you wish, your highness.” Suga bows at him and grabs another arrow.

“You’re so annoying, I swear.” Oikawa whispers to himself. What, just because he has a crush on the guy doesn’t mean he can't be annoyed. But, he guesses that what makes him fun.He doesn’t want to think about what Suga will have him do if he wins, so he turns his focus on his target. So far, he’s in the lead and with this next shot, he’ll keep pulling ahead.

Until Suga sneezes and breaks his focus, making his arrow shoot the outside of the target. Shit. He’s a few behind now.

“Jerk.” He bites.

“I think you meant ‘bless you.’ ” Suga rubs at his nose as if he really _did_ just sneeze. Oikawa doesn’t know for sure exactly if he actually did sneeze, but he wouldn’t put it past him if he faked it. Damn cheat.

“I wonder what would happen if I accidently shot-” Oikawa turns his body to face Suga’s side stance, his bow stretched and ready.

“Tooru-kun, put your bow down, you’re done!” Takinoue-san scolds from across the field. He jogs over with a disappointed glare. “We don’t aim at people.” He says once he gets close.

“I didn’t even have an arrow! We were just playing around!” Tries Oikawa, but he can see that this won’t get him out of his.

“Sorry Tooru-kun, we’ll play later okay?” Suga’s voice is light and sincere which makes Oikawa even more annoyed.

Takinoue-san makes him hand over his bow and has him go sit with Shimada-san. He looks back and catches Suga giving him a little wave. He gives him the finger.

“Tooru-kun do you want to tell me why what you did was wrong?” Shimada-san pats the bench space next to him and gives him a sad smile.

Great, not only did he lose the competition, both mentors are disappointed in him.

\-------------------------------------

Suga wants Oikawa to suffer. This is what he’s learned in their short weeks here at camp. He must be some kind of demon that feeds off misfortune and cute guys. He _knows_ Suga thinks he's cute, he's seen it. People say boys tease their crushes right? Well, maybe thats not always true, Iwa-chan never liked him like that and he was teased to hell and back. A one to one ratio then. Iwa-chan=no crush, Suga=crush. Or. Suga likes his reactions. So he likes _some_ parts of him. Time to begin operation: ‘Find Out If Suga Is Crushing And Get A Cute But Kind Of Scary Boyfriend!’

As if that’ll be so easy. He groans on his way back to his cabin. The councilors made him wait till the rest of the campers left to release him, making him wait as extra punishment. The light was still on in his cabin when he walked up the stairs. Of course, Suga is probably waiting to unleash his orders because since he was taken out of activity, Suga was free to keep shooting, aka rack up points.

“Tooru-kun? Is that you?”

Oikawa swings the door open to find Suga all snuggled up in bed. _Oikawa’s bed_. By the looks of it, he was also wearing a set of his pajamas. Oikawa shuts the door and stands over Suga’s laying form with hands on his hips.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” He felt like a parent who just caught their child doing something they shouldn’t. Which in this situation, feels right. Nevermind that Suga, his maybe crush, is _wearing his pajamas and is laying in his bed, what?!_

“Well you see Tooru-kun, technically this is my side of the room. I missed this view, it's so weird to sleep on the right.” Suga waves his hand over at his side of the room. Smiling sweetly, he pulls back the covers and pats the mattress. “Plus, I do believe you have to do what I say, since I won.”

Of course. Changing into pjs first, Oikawa settles in next to Suga. He keeps them from touching because he knows that if he blushes from that, Suga will immediately notice and tease him.  
As much as he’d love to give into it, he can’t let Suga win anymore tonight.

“So this was your big plan? Get me into bed with you? I must say, all this and you could have just asked.” Oikawa winks, pulling the blanket up. Suga smiles at him and Oikawa’s few weeks here have taught him that he does not like that smile.

“Oh Tooru-kun. That’s not the only reason I’ve brought you here today. I want you to tuck me into bed, and read me a story, and give me a goodnight kiss.” How Suga can say all that without laughing is beyond him. He senses no hesitation from his new bed partner. Jot that down into the ‘Yes crush’ section of his brain. Since Suga is so serious about this, he sits up and starts to get out of bed to do as Suga requests. He’s stopped by a hand and again there’s that smile. _Here’s the catch_ , he thinks.

“I’m not tired though. Wait till I tell you.”

No. No this isn’t fair. He’s used to going to sleep early, meanwhile Suga stays up till god knows when. “No Suga-chan come on-”

“I don’t wanna hear it, loser.” comes the sing-songy reply. Oikawa flops onto the bed filled with regret. If only he didn’t make that bet, if only he wasn’t so _stupid_ and aimed his bow at Suga. It was literally a joke, weren’t those guys kids ever?

“Oh don’t be like that!” Suga punches his arm and shuffles close. Oikawa pouts and rubs at his arm. “We get to gossip together and just talk. Something we haven’t really done.” There’s something soft in the way Suga speaks. Like he’s trying to say he really just wanted this. To talk, to be close. So Oikawa gives him that. He releases his annoyance at Suga, and talks to him like he’s been wanting to.

They end up just talking for hours, time just slipping away from them as they exchange stories from school, and talk about the things they like. There was a lot he didn’t know about Suga that really changed his perspective of things. Sure he’s a little shit, but he does it for the attention. To make people laugh.They’re both people pleasers, they just have different ways about things. And Oikawa finds that he doesn’t dislike Suga as he was thinking. Suga made him laugh, he had fun here-more fun than he thought he would have without Iwa-chan. He was so focused on being on Suga’s ‘bad side’ he didn’t see all the japs and pranks for what they were.

“So, let me ask you this.” Oikawa turns fully to Suga and takes a second to really look at him. They ended up pretty close, Suga nearly holding onto his arm. How Suga’s hair splays over the heather gray pillow, his light freckles look darker in this lighting. His hazel eyes lit up with curiosity as he awaits Oikawa’s question.

“Remember when we took those kayaks out, and you said you wanted to show me something?” Suga nods, signalling for Oikawa to continue. “What was it?”

Suga looks away for a moment, as if he’s making sure no one is around to hear his secret.

“My hideout.”

Oikawa raises a brow. “A hideout? And you wanted to show _me_?”

“I told you in the beginning didn’t I? I find you interesting, so I wanted to share my special place.” If he looks long enough, he can see a blush start to rise on Suga’s pale cheeks. Seeing that only makes Oikawa blush in return.

“What makes it special?” He asks carefully. Suga reaches up a hand and runs it through Oikawa’s hair.   
  
“It’s full of all the shit I stole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please feel free to scream about OiSuga with me, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
